So It Was Monday
by akingdomorthis
Summary: Maybe the world wasn't ready for the difference that was desperately needed within Stan, but he wasn't going to stop. Maybe Kyle didn't understand what he wanted, but he needed Stan. Maybe his family wouldn't ever come to understand the changes Stan is going through, but it was happening. This was Stan's journey. Everyone else can buckle the fuck down and enjoy the ride.
1. And Monday Begins

Disclaimer: ** _I Do Not Own South Park or Characters Affiliated_**

Warning!: This touches on gender transition and questioning, sexuality exploration, and family dysphoria. Be warned doods.

Song: Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato

 _Payback is a bad bitch_

The wig was completely crooked and it took a total of eight minutes to properly readjust it so it sat neatly and evenly on her head. Once proper seated on her crown, she patted tapped her head as if to sedate the offending article and fanned her fingers through her hand just enough times to compliment the messy wavy look she was going for. Just satisfied enough with her weave to leave alone (for the next hour or so), she wrapped her head in a rosie wrap and stood up off the porcelain counter.

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

There was an overwhelming sense of satisfaction out of how delicious she felt. She fashioned an elongated denim button down which was currently open to reveal her velvet red crop top and the bottom of her torso. Her jeans wore banana yellow skinny jeans that hugged her thighs just tightly enough they practically screamed "thicc". Everything wrapped nicely with the sound her gentle cherry flats, complimenting her headband.

 _Now I'm here looking for revenge / feeling like a ten the best I've ever been_

Her grin was unnatural, flashing more her canines in a near vicious tribute to her look. She stuck out her tongue wondering if she could possibly sport that better than Miley Cyrus. She giggled at her attempts flick her tongue around as if she was Miley. Then there was a sly sense of realization. She wasn't finished.

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt / To see me like this, but it gets worse_

She searched through the cabinets for her mother's make-up. Or maybe her sister's. Whichever of the two wasn't Sephora. She found just the bag she was hunting for and attempted for something simple. She spent just about 10 minutes make sure her smokey cat eye attempt wasn't in vain. Chipper with her results she gently assembled all the makeup back in the bag and gently placed the the bag in the cabinet cupboard making it seemed as if it never escaped.

Last thing she needed was her sister (or mother?) to realize their stuff was touched. Not that they would suspect her, though it would difficult to begin to tell if it was ever moved. She was just paranoid. Sighing she dusted her hands on her jeans as if to get rid of any incriminating evidence of the bag, though her face was enough.

And she looked even more fucking amazing. She batted her eyes at herself and fell in love with her own reflection, laughing at her own growing ego to witness this side of beauty. To really see that she was capable of pulling this off. She grabbed the denim collar and hid her grin behind it, still seeing it in her eyes.

 _Now you're out here looking like regret / Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_

Her phone started buzzing, probably her best friend. She wasn't going to let him kill her four in the morning ritual with his half assed apologize and weird morning guilt. She scoffed pulling the phone into her back pocket, putting it on vibrate. She winked at her reflection once more before carefully sneaking down the hall into her room to grab her bag. She fanned her hair out again and practically bursted out in giggles at her own sex appeal. She was doing this, she was going to make it, and dammit, she looked fucking fantastic as it. It felt right, everything about her being felt warm from her childish grin to her excitly tapping toes. She couldn't stop herself for her own overwhelming joy, everything in the moment was perfect. She was passing.

 _Now payback is a bad bitch / And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _You fuckin' with a savage / Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

She adjusted her hair once more, debating on whether or not she wanted to put it up not that she didn't enjoy it slipping past her shoulders. She took her phone back out and checked the time, it was already 4:22 and she had to be out of there ten minutes ago if she wanted to make it out of the house safely. She huffed and grabbed some hair ties to pick up the rest of her routine at work. She hummed happily to herself as she made it softly down the stairs and practically squealed grabbing her winter coat and making her way out the door.

She almost didn't notice him sitting on the couch watching, why would she? This was her moment. This was her fucking moment goddamnit and now,

"Stan?"

She was going to cry.

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

A/N: So this was going to go in completely different direction! I was gonna make a one-shot Kyle and Stan based related to this topic and more directly related to the song at hand (if people are down to see that let me know). But like, my mind went poof in this direction because like, Trans!/Genderflux!/Androgynous!Stan is my shit and I wanted to dabble with this myself. Expect more within this series, they'll be longer than this I promise.

Tell me what you think, do ya'll want to see more? What did I miss? Do you enjoy the style? What would you like to see? Feed me that dank feedback!

AA/N: Also hi! I completely (not really) new to (I published elsewhere when I was like 12 but that doesn't count). Feel free to pm ideas, thoughts, theories, any cool shit and let me know if you like my work. Well no one likes a long A/N so, see ya soon.

 _\- Eden_


	2. With A Little Debauchery

Thank you to my special reviewer 3 I didn't give up because of you! Lol, Happy New Year All

* * *

"Stan? What the hell-"

"Sorry dad I have to go!" she abruptly cut her father off, trying to find a way to chase her heart back into her throat running out the front door.

She couldn't think of anywhere to go this early of the morning. Who else in the fucking world would even be up early in the morning besides her (and apparently her father) anyways? Her mind was fogging up and the crisp cold air brought awareness to her cold wet face. There were tears streaking down cheeks allowing the bitter winter morning a taste of her misery. This was real, this was actually happening. What the hell was her dad even doing up this fucking early? She couldn't breathe, and whether that was due to the recent gap in her athleticism or the aggressive anxiety attack clawing up to her conscious she couldn't register, the moment was almost too surreal to even begin to understand. Her father had saw her.

She might've heard him yelling, he may have even started the truck though none of it was available to her conscious as she continued running. After a few blocks she was able to register the morning silence, there wasn't any evidence on whether he had even been behind her at all.

Stopping to catch her breath, she thought of all the people that could help her, and then reassessed that list to all of those that were up at four in the morning. Kyle definitely wasn't an option on that list, so it really only left one other person, and that took a few more blocks of running to get to. Hopefully he was awake this time too, she hated climbing up to his balcony window.

She let out a sigh and checked behind her once more for any sign that her father might still be following her. Sending a quick text, she bounced herself back to a running hype and began taking off down the brisk streets, praying that her message would be read by the time she arrived to her friend's house.

* * *

"Fucking shit- nothing about this morning wants my day to go remotely well" shelet out a defeated sigh when she arrived to a locked door, still trying to jingle it open, more so willing it to open with no luck.

This was gonna make for an uncomfortable climb. She jogged around to the back door and assessed the situation from there, taking her phone out of her pocket and wondered if she should even bother calling him a third time or if it was her versus the house's exterior. She ran towards the building to get a jump off it and swung her arms to clasp the balcony railing. Catching unto the porch banisters she tried to gain her footing against the house, pushing her upward and over the railing. Victory almost tasted sweet underneath her badass determined footing, though miscalculating her steps she landed smacked down into the snow unto her back. Nothing about this morning wanted her to even be alive it seems.

"Jesus, if I knew that was gonna happen I'd stop you earlier", as if some force of the divine heard her internally cursing out the wretched day,

"Fucking thanks Craig" she sniffled and wiped her face with sleeve. Probably fucking up some of her fucking make-up as well. Just great, "Maybe if you picked up your damn phone."

"Oh god whatever." he took another sip out of his mug, flipped her off and made his way to offer to get her out of the snow, he paused.

"Are you fucking crying?" though the question sounded sarcastically stale, sort of like Craig's stupid face when asked stupidly obvious questions such as if she was crying.

Her distaste for that must of shown on her face because he continued, "Jesus, I'm sorry". Craig finished making his way over to come to her off his lawn, "Why the fuck are you even back here?

"Can I just go the fuck inside, please?" she felt defeated, this was already too much for the morning.

"Sure, just run upstairs and I'll be up in a sec"

"Is no one home?" she didn't feel comfortable about the idea of possibly being seen like this in front of his family. Or maybe being seen at all right now.

"Uh, duh, yeah? It's 4:30 in the goddamn morning, no one is fucking awake except you apparently, and you're over here climbing up to people's rooms' " through the irritation in his voice, his face couldn't really lie to her as great. You could tell he was more worried and concerned than he did upset.

"My dad was awake" she left on that and went up to his room.

He made sense, Craig always did even when the world fucking didn't. Goddamnit was he annoying, this whole morning was fucking annoying. She fell unto his bed and cringed towards the pain on her back. Her dad really did catch her this morning, what was the point of even waking up that early if he was going to see her? What was even the purpose of any of it if this was going to happen? Why did she feel the need to even run? She didn't do anything wrong.

She tried not to focus on any of it, rather just, letting herself cry or finding some other bullshit way to just clear her mind, she laid there in silence trying not to think. The noises from outside started to leak into her conscious, she heard morning birds beginning to rise, the gentle winds from outside rustling through the branches, Craig's computer must've been on because he heard ideal game play (possibly turrents being taken down) making her smile into the mattress expecting nothing less from her friend Craig this early in the morning.

"I brought your dumbass ice and orange juice" she felt something cold placed onto her back and heard the clank of the cup being placed by close next to her. She felt the pressure of the bag being rolled around on her back as Craig played with the ice within it.

"Well, what the fuck happened again?"

It was a lot for her to even process, what did even happen this morning?

"My dad was awake this morning" she repeated adjusting herself to face him on her side. She noticed his face looked like shit and he probably hasn't fell asleep at all, probably stood up all night dicking around on his pc.

"Yeah you said that" the tone came the same way it was before,, bored and mildly irritated it was used in the first place.

She moved to sit up, trying to maneuver in a position that wouldn't involve her having to look at Craig "My dad chased me down the block I think"

"Oh that's exciting" maybe if he could be less of a dick right now, that would be great.

"Okay yeah sorry I don't have much to say about my dad basically seeing me in my sister clothings with my face caked with make-up"

"I actually think your makeup looks good today" assuming he was being sarcastic, she gifted him with an eye roll. Though, that didn't stop her smug smirk she held currently, because let's face it, who doesn't actually love to hear that type of compliment on something they worked hard on.

"Maybe too much eyeliner?" of course.

She shoved his face away weakly throwing obscenities at his direction as she went to cross the room and sit at his computer chair. She move the mouse to wake up the screen and to validate her assumption, she clicked around on the screen to find out hat he was indeed spectating a game of League.

She resumed his speciation until he spoke up again, "Kyle's calling". Oh right, Kyle was also wake.

"End the call" someone was using her favorite champion, and winning.

"Okay. So now, what the fuck happened with Kyle?" the more he spoke, the less his unamused facade played through. Irritation was still strong, but soft concerned made it way forefront and it was getting easier to listen to and more likely for her to open up.

"I told him" she clicked her tongue when Vi got taken down by Ahri, she booed light and turned away. That literally should never happen given the right player.

The room was silent for a moment as she looked over to Craig, which was a mistake because he was holding a very fathering disposition about himself which was another that never happens.

"You've been a woman of so many words this morning" he got up and made his way over to her shoulder now, resting his chin there.

"I'm like annoyed okay? Just, leave me to think?" she turned back to brush him off facing the screen. Vi was taking bottom lane back up to the second turret. Looks like she was going after Ahri, and revenge seemed guaranteed.

"Yeah, I mean you only come to my house this early in the morning and shit no big deal" he blew on her ear and she jerked out of surprised. She went to push his face away though he ducked back out of range chuckling at her defeat. He went to spin the chair towards him and held it in place to face him "Dude tell me why the fuck you're here"

"Okay, but you asked that already?" annoyed he's repeated the same question and still hasn't noticed he won't get any direct answers.

"Right, but as opposed to Kyle? Who I see we're now ignoring" maybe she shouldn't of come here.

"My dad chased me down the block and my boyfriend is being a cocklord about everything, so I'm here" she bit her bottom lip, push back against Craig and spun the chair away, Craig was a pussy anyways.

"What happened with Kyle?" asking again, as if repeating questions wasn't getting old or anything. He got back up and pulled the computer chair back some so he could place his head back on her shoulder to watch the screen as well.

She really did not want to think about Kyle, let alone talk about him but she did need to vent about this it was actually eating away at her.

"He said he didn't get all of this" and she motioned to herself, and noticed some of her that needed adjusting. Fuck her wig was probably crooked and she's gonna have to go through the whole goddamn morning ritual all over again to fix herself up. Maybe even correct her eyeliner, fucking Craig.

"All of?"

"All of me Craig, All of Star" she felt stupid saying her own name like this and let out jazz hands once she said her name to ease her own tension. She felt fake, dissociating herself because Kyle didn't understand it, didn't understand her.

"What is there to understand? You're you: weird, clingy, sort of got this Becky G thing about you, kind of a doofus, abnormally strong-"

"-Yeah okay, thanks Craig" she grabbed the ice bag and held it against her back as she leaned over in the chair. "Think Vi's gonna kicked Ahri's ass?"

"Completely" there was a silence for a bit that made her think the questioning was over until, "So Kyle's being a dick?"

"He said he's not into this kind of thing" she reiterated, this whole conversation was going in circles

"But what the fuck is 'this kind of thing' suppose to mean?"

"Yeah he said he wasn't that kind of gay"

There was pause until he spoke again, "Oh my god, no he didn't". Craig started howling with laughter as he made his way backwards unto his bed shielding himself from view. She kind of wanted to laugh now too, because that has to be retarded. Even for Kyle, which to be honest, for Kyle to be retarded, that was hilarious.

Her face started to crack into a grin but then there was a knock on the door

"CRAIG!" it was his father, and she couldn't help the bitter thought of finding out if any other fathers in South Park found themselves awake at four am. "Craig you shut the fuck up in there!"

"Yeah whatever" Star looked over to him her eyes motioning towards the closet door.

He mouthed the word 'nah' and went over to his bed. "Did Vi kick Ahri's ass?"

She gave her attention back to the screen and noticed Vi was on a killing streak landing herself a pentakill, but Ahri still lived. "She's on a path of vengeance, Ahri might be next"

"That'd be some shit" they continued to ideally talking about the game for a few more until her phone started to go off. Again.

"Dude, maybe you should-"

He was cut off by his father shouting his name from downstair. And, clearly annoyed he was cut off again ,he shouted back downstairs to his father a distasteful 'what'.

"Is the Marsh boy upstairs?!" oh shit.

"Dad no! Why the hell would he be here?!" Craig mouthed a sorry and she curtly smiled back.

"Craig I swear to fucking god if I go up there-" the rest of his words would drowned out by the suddenly increasing heartbeat of both teens scattering across the room to find a place to hide her. "- Craig open up this fucking door!" and there was the banging.

Jesus fuck nothing about this morning wanted her to breathe easily, or even breathe at all. She began to panic looking at Craig for some time of salvation.

He looked nearly as panicked as she was, both losing time for excuses as his father fought the door handle to Craig's room.

"Boy I OWN this house, open the damn door!"

"Piss off dad!" was the best he could manage, he went to the closet attempting to manage room for her through the mess, though then it would be noticable she was there because of the mess that would be newly accumulated outside of a closed closet door.

He shouted Craig's name again.

"Thomas! If you don't stop your DAMN ruckus this early in the fucking morning!" the sudden relief couldn't hit their hearts fast enough.

They both stared at each other as his parents continued to bicker outside the door frame.

"I own this house woman!"

"And I own you! You piece of shit! Now get back to bed!" There's a weird sense of bliss in the moments happening between them, as both his parents duke it out they stood behind the locked door giggling away their nerves.

"Don't tell me how to run my house!"

"I'm telling you how to run under those covers before I run your ass out!" and with that Craig closed the gap between them and pulled Star into a tight hug. He was shaking, small tremors obvious in his body probably matching his tremoring heartbeat.

It was silent for a moment outside the door and there was a light knock, "Craig? Stan?" it was barely a whisper but it was definitely Craig's mom.

Craig made his way to the door and looked back at Star, making sure it was okay before he did this, before anymore of this morning got too unbearable for her to handle, he wanted her to have control of at least this moment. She nodded her head quickly and he unlocked the door.

"Craig you piece of shit, I don't-" and as expected she paused upon seeing Star.

"Oh, look I don't care what queer shit you boys are into-"

"Girl, mom, Star, her name is Star mom-"

"I don't give a shit" she regained herself prior to being cut off, "Look, Stan, this, I get it's rough, this is the age, just, please not at 4:30 in the damn-"

"Mom! It's not like sh-"

"Cut me off again and I will back hand the shit out of you!" she didn't know if Craig was going to be trouble for this later, she hopes she didn't cause too much damage this morning.

"If you need to stay for a few nights, you're welcome to spend them here." she paused making the thickness of her statement stick in the air before continuing, "I don't really care what happened with you and your father, but as long as your ass doesn't wake me up at four in the goddamn morning you can stay."

Oh. This isn't where she expecting any of this morning to go. She didn't even consider the fact she wouldn't actually be able to go home, though she might take Ms. Tucker up on her offer. She smiled awkwardly at Craig's mom and gave her a shy thanks,

"Alright, no more morning bullshit, let me know what you need hun, I'll be up again by 7" she turned to smile at Star and went to glare at her son. Without saying much she smacked him up side his head and turned to leave the room.

Star giggled and Craig glowered back at her.

"Star?"

"Um" interrupting her laughter she turned back to Ms. Tucker, "Yes, Ms. Tucker?"

"Go easy on the eyeliner" and with that Craig started up again with his laughter and Ms. Tucker shut the door.

* * *

This chapter's finally been beta'd and shit, sorry for the crap I had put out before, Chapter 3! Coming to a local near you soon!


	3. But Then It Became Tuesday

"You wanna just skip school today?" Craig was back to clicking away on his computer, trying to normalize the moment she could only assume. Maybe that was the most logically outcome upon just being totally dipped out of luck with her father hunting her down and her boyfriend being a dipshit.

She wonders what her sister thinks, or really what her mother must be saying. Though maybe her father hasn't spoken up yet, considering it still counts as a "normal" morning, she could be off at school right now getting in by the early bell if her Dad wanted to play this off until she got back home. Would she even go back home though? She might take Ms. Tucker up on her offer, spend a few nights there postponing the rejection from her family until she's ready to truly handle that type of dejection that came with losing her family. Or maybe just stay on Craig's couch forever and never truly face the music, stay here and live in fear and shame from something she has no business feeling ashamed about to begin with. Honestly? What was her game plan?

"Earth to Sailor Star Fighter" Craig was in her face making obnoxious faces of his own.

"Ew gross" he scrunched up his face and made even more obnoxious slurping noises with his mouth, "Ew grosser dude, what the hell." she shoved his face away before adding "worst, sailor, by the way."

"To be honest with you that whole anime sucked ass and is nearly as gay as you are" He face showed about the most emotional distaste Craig could ever offer, "she was nearly the more, finer of the few"

"Oh dude, Sailor Moon is a fucking league you turdicle" Craig shoffed plopping himself down on top of her before getting cast aside and a pillow thrown at his face. After a few more light hearted shoves Craig ultimately won with a repeated shielding use of his pillow. They laid still for just a moment before Craig repeated huis question prior.

"I don't know? I mean, is this even big enough not to go to school over?"

He rolled his eyes, "Listen, I don't know how any of this gay shit works, like I just know this must really suck" he paused and seemed as if he was rethinking the rest of his sentence, "I know, though, the scare with your dad, and like your whole family, just this shit" he let out an exasperated sigh, before continuing again, "This shit is kinda big, so if you're not a pussy and can just suck it up, cool shit dude. But no one is really gonna blame you if you need to sit back and just, watch me play League all day"

"- and make you watch Disney movies"

"No"

"No deal!"

"Stan-" his face immediately fell, "I mean Star, STAR, Star, shit sorry"

"So definitely Disney? " there was a small victory in this huge defeat, and apparently she was going to make sure it was going to be watching Tiana case her dream all day as a frog.

"Fine. Disney, dude sorr-'"

"We're watching Princess and the Frog" she ran over to his computer and began to log into his Netflix account.

"Dude"

"It's fine Craig, gosh" she can't say she doesn't appreciate the sentiment behind his guilt though, because well, Craig is a true friend and he really feel honestly terrible. Though, mistakes happen and he is exactly that, a good friend who makes mistakes he doesn't have to beat himself up over about. Now Kyle on the other hand…

"Okay but 'gosh'? Randy Jr. much?" Okay so now he was on the same boat as Kyle.

"Shut up?" it wasn't meant to come out as a question but if she said it with any other influxetion in her voice she might've sounded like her dad, again.

He flipped her off and turned back towards his unyielding League game which looked more interesting than her even thinking about her family and the possibility of never having one again, so she left it hanging around in the back of her mind while she watched her prized fighter take down the bitch that thought had her.

"I kinda want to go back to sleep actually" it was nearing six so realistically she had an hour to sleep the rest of the morning away until classes started, if she was even going to her classes though something told her Disney was in her near future.

Craig got up and began to set up his bed and she began to slip away to her first time on Craig's bed, which was just one of those life changes surprises no one would guessed would of happened but it did. She smiled sadly and didn't let herself slip too far into that memory, instead she reflected on Craig's earnest movements. Making his bed neat and almost trying to put effort into making it comfortable with the amount of blankets he sought from his closet and tossed until his mattress. It was the same care and consideration he had that first night, because who knew Craig Tucker was a sweet, charismatic gentleman?

"Okay, get on the bed fuckface" such a charmer.

Though she smiled, muttered a thanks and made her way until his bed with a final defeated flop. She smiled harder into the sheets as he threw the mountains of blankets until her, layer by layer. He had been her knight in shining armor that night, something that inspired this growing bound between them and fast forwarding to now, it almost seemed as if Craig's meant to have been there her whole life.

With those sweeter more peaceful thoughts she slept the rest of her screeching anxiety away with the moments and memories held unto these sheets.

* * *

She woke up to someone who was not Craig, or Ms. Tucker which installed that instant fight or flight reflect causing her to jump back and throw the bed sheets. Though she could agree with whomever she chucked them at that, that was a stupid move and luckily for her it was Kenny laughing underneath the first layer duvet instead of say, Craig's father.

"Pussy move Marsh" but to be fair, she was startled.

"Ken what are you doing here?" he movements were still groggy and she felt a growing headache come well into play. As she went to rub her temples she realized her wig fell off and grew even more irritated with the fact she was going to have to find it.

Wait. "Ken, dude, wait, let me explain" he panic set in, she never came out to her friends, today was going to be this huge social experiment and she wasn't even planning on staying the whole day she was going to show for homeroom attendance, where no one knew her face, and skip to watch the new Marvel movie release. She wasn't going to bump into Ken today because _Kenny doesn't know_.

But now he does, and she'll have to explain even when him being here doesn't make sense she's going to have to explain and tell him why she's here looking like this and pray to some deity that he's not going to take it like Kyle would. Her panic was beginning to settle deeper into her head making it pound against her the front of her skull. She was shaking, she was overreacting and she was going to cry because so much happened in a matter of a morning and Kenny was here and… he looked just as anxious as she did.

"You good?" he placed the duvet back into the nest of other blankets and made his way towards her.

She stared at the bed and wish she never woke up, what does she tell Ken, besides Craig he's all she has left. What happens when-

"Hey man, just get out of your head for a second, okay?"

She looked up and saw him sporting the same doofy grin he uses on Butters when he goes off on those weird conspiracy tangents.

"Dude, I can totally explain all this weird shit" denial, saying it was a prank or a dare. Maybe she could throw Craig's name in there or something to save face.

"Yeah, but like, I don't really need to know anything. It's your business" that's a bit, standoffish.

"Okay…" there was another pause. She rubbed the back of her neck to support her nerves and then went back to her forehead and in efforts to massage it. Another few seconds went by before she spoke up again, "So why are you in Craig's room?"

He was smiling again, and it always made Star smile when Kenny did. "I'm on babysitting duty", what? "Craig had to go to school so he called me to come over."

Oh, "so where's Ms. Tucker?" she went over to the bed looking for her wig, "and why aren't you at school?"

Ken looked like he was considering both answers deeply, even though both questions were pretty straight forward, and it was almost a full minute before he spoke again. "Butters knows how to use kickass highlighter if you want to make your face pop more"

Does everyone really need to comment on how she did her makeup? She glared over at him before he returned to answering both of her questions, "Craig's ma is downstairs. She said to wake you up and that breakfast is gonna be ready in a few" and that seemed to be the end of it.

She guess it didn't really matter why Kenny was here or rather not at school, it sort of did matter to her that he was here but there was the nagging fact he was skipping class though they both were.

"You'll think she'll get in trouble?"

"For?" Kenny was on the bed next to her searching for what Stan assumed was the wig, otherwise him searching for anything at all would be questionable as to why he was searching to begin with.

"For housing two skipping teens, aren't there like laws in place against that?"

"Here" Kenny found her wig, " laws? Like you think she's gonna get arrested for helping us skip an hour of school?"

"Well I'm not going into school today" she said with a bit more confidence in her voice, "so that makes it a whole day".

"Right, so you think she's going to get arrested-"

"- okay fine, not arrested but like still." Star was nervous, this was strange, scary and new what is she suppose to think right now?

"No dude she's fine, she's been housing the rejects since '97" he smiled more so to himself at his own inside joke.

"Okay so, now what?" she sat next to him on the bed fixing her hair outside of her wig cap, then settling on removing it all in all. She wanted to wash her face now, she felt gross.

"I fucking starving dude, can we eat?" she looked up at him,saw him with her wig on and snorted. "Sexy, aren't I?"

She laughed a little, challenging the throbbing pain of her headache but enjoying her good friend's earnest smile more, "i dig you better as a blonde"

"So you do dig me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and let out a seductive pur

"I'll see you downstairs" ignoring his flirtatious actions and exiting the room.

"Ouch my self-confidence Stanny-poo" she swallowed hard, it was implied she was different now right? So maybe it wouldn't be too bad to just,

"Dude, please call me Star?"

He winked at her, "I dig it, Star. I truly do"

* * *

So, not sure if anyone still reads, but here ya'll are. I'm slowly trying to introduce friendships and suck now and then get the story kicking, this story is predicted to have 11 chapters, so stay tune and R&R if you're able


End file.
